Odd One Out
by IfGrassCouldTalk
Summary: Blaine has always been a unlucky. After almost getting killed at a dance, his parents send him away to Dalton Academy. However, things never go as expected. The school district sends him to the wrong Dalton - the supernatural one. KurtxBlaine Klaine
1. Blaine's Bad Luck

**Hi everyone! I'm IfGrassCouldTalk, but you can just call me Grass for short. I plan for this to be a very long story with multiple arcs. I want to go through all four years of high school, so expect this story to go on for a long time. This is 'Arc I: Don't Be Afraid'. I got the whole monster school thing from some anime that I can't remember. It was one of those harem anime that I couldn't figure out why I watched it in the first place. Anyways, there will be some creatures that I made up in the story. When they come up I'll post what the creature is in the A/N at the top. Also for future reference:**

_Italics for songs and when a character is reading something._

"_Italics within quotation marks are thoughts."_

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: Blaine's Bad Luck

It was no secret that Blaine Anderson was unlucky. The friends that still liked him said he was unlucky for being a gay man in Ohio. However, they never said the other thing Blaine was unlucky for: having homophobic parents. Blaine also has a tendency to think out loud without noticing. When Blaine had started to think about the boy he was going to the Sadie Hawkins Dance his parents had walked by and flipped out at him. Then, after almost getting killed at the dance, his parents decided to send him away to boarding school. That landed him where he is now, looking out of the window of a train passing by some sort of forest.

The train slowed to a stop and Blaine became perplexed by the fact that he could still only see a forest. The conductor came out and told him it was the last stop.

"Did I miss the stop for Dalton?" The conductor laughed and handed Blaine a map, taking his stuff and leading him outside.

"No kiddo, you're at the right stop. Just follow that map to the trail and you should get their before orientation."

"Wait, you're saying I have to go through the forest to get to the school?"

"Not really. Once you get to the trail you won't actually be going through the forest. More like in between it. But you best get a move on, kid. You shouldn't have to bring your bags to orientation," the man walked back into the train and left a baffled Blaine behind. Shaking out of his reverie, Blaine lifted the strap of his guitar case onto himself and tied his backpack to his rolling suitcase, walking off to find the school.

Two hours and some sore muscles later, Blaine had finally arrived at Dalton Academy. He had a little less than an hour to find his dorm and get settled in before Freshman Orientation at eleven. Blaine took a map from one of the greeters outside the school and then went on to search for the boys' dormitory.

He located the elevator as soon as he got to the dorm. Luckily, most of the kids seemed to have gotten there earlier and were already in their rooms so there was only one other person walking towards the elevator. The boy had perfectly coiffed brown hair and was dressed to the nines. When the boy turned to look at him Blaine couldn't decide if his eyes were blue, green, or gray. The boy gave him a small smile.

"Hello," Blaine could swear he'd never heard a sweeter voice, "Are you a freshman too?"

Blaine smiled back, "Yeah, I'm Blaine, Blaine Anderson." Blaine shook hands with the boy as he began to reply.

"Kurt Hummel. What's your room number?"

"411," Kurt laughed a gentle, breathy laugh as Blaine gave him a confused look.

"The Fates must be with me today, I'm your roommate." Blaine grinned at this.

"Awesome!" Blaine exclaimed just as the elevator dinged for their floor. Kurt let out a giggle at Blaine's enthusiasm as they looked for their room.

"Ah! Here we are, room 411," the two boys walked inside and began to settle in.

"Why don't we play variable number of questions while we unpack?"

"Do you mean twenty questions?"

"Yes, but what if we have more than twenty questions?" Kurt shrugged but had a grin on his face.

"Sure, I'll play," Kurt replied while getting a large bundle of clothes out of his suitcase.

"Well, for one, how in god's name did you fit all those clothes in there?"

"Talent and lots of practice," Kurt winked at him and saw Blaine gingerly set down his guitar case.

"Is that a guitar?"

"Yep, I wouldn't go anywhere without 'er. My parents would give me a couple dollars for every 'A' I got. So, I saved up all that from when I was in third grade all the way to sixth."

"Wow, musically inclined and smart, must get all the girls."

"Well, uh, ironically I do, but, um, I'm actually gay." Blaine braced himself for Kurt's reaction.

"Really? I was afraid you were going to run out and ask to change rooms when I was going to admit to being gay," he laughed, "I guess I didn't have to worry that, huh?" Blaine smiled and his watch began to beep.

"Ah, that's my alarm to make sure I'm not late for the assembly. We should probably start to head down there."

After you, good sir." The two boys headed down to the assembly in a comfortable silence.

The assembly began shortly after they sat down. A man who looked to be in his mid-thirties started speaking, "Hello, students. Welcome to Dalton Academy. I am principal and founder of this school. After this assembly, you'll find your handbooks in your dorms and you can bring any questions to the office or a teacher. There is one thing that I must address now," Principal Dalton looked over the audience of students, "Here at Dalton we do not play favorites. We treat everyone equally no matter what you are. Thus, you are strictly forbidden to tell anyone what kind of supernatural creature you happen to be."

Blaine turned pale, wondering if it was a joke. Everyone around him didn't seem to be laughing, and the principal had a very serious look on his face.

"Geesh, he doesn't have to tell us that. No matter what school you go to you can't tell anyone. Otherwise all the different creatures would get into fights or the humans would hunt you down, right, Blaine?" Kurt turned to Blaine and became concerned, "Blaine? Blaine are you okay?" Blaine barely heard him as he blacked out.


	2. Keeping Under Wraps

Odd One Out

Chapter 2: Keeping Under Wraps

"_Italics with quotations are thoughts"_

**Bold indicates written text like a letter**

_Long stretches of italics are flashbacks_

"_**Bold italics in quotations are thoughts during a flashback"**_

A/N: Wow, I really didn't expect such an overwhelming reception! I'm glad you guys liked the first chapter. I'm sorry for not updating earlier. I had planned to update a week after the first chapter but then my Poppop got into a motorcycle accident and all thought of having to think flew out the proverbial window. He's okay now. He still has a broken rib and some laceration, but very much alive thank g-d. Anyway, there is a lot of foreshadowing in this chapter, so be on the lookout for it!

Blaine woke up to concerned green eyes looking down at him.

"Blaine! Nurse, he's awake! Blaine, you really gave me a heart attack! Nurse Chance said your blood sugar was low." Blaine's memory rushed back to him. He was sure low blood sugar was only part of the reason he fainted. The nurse came over with

some water and crackers.

"Here, Honey, lunch has started but you should eat something before you try to walk to the cafeteria." Blaine looked at the crackers and water like they were foreign to him.

"_What if they're poisoned? Or some weird monster food that humans can't eat?"_

The nurse saw saw the look Blaine had on his face, "I have Oreos if you'd rather have those." Blaine's eyes lit up at the mention of the holy cookies and he nodded quickly. The nurse smiled and went to retrieve the cookies.

Kurt giggled, "I guess you don't like Oreos much," he commented sarcastically. Blaine flushed and looked down. "It's okay, I really love Oreos too. I can't eat them though."

"_Because you're a monster?"_

"I'm trying to stay fit but I'll eat a whole package of Oreos quickly and by myself." Blaine couldn't help his growing smile.

"How could you possibly resist Oreos? I secretly shoved, like, five packages of the 'Double Stuf's in my suitcase! That and a jar of Nutella." Kurt full out laughed now.

"Blaine, you are officially my new best friend." The nurse returned and gave him a couple of Oreos. The nurse insisted he go eat lunch when he asked for more.

"Fine, I'm pretty hungry anyways," he forgot about being in a school of monsters and grabbed Kurt's hand. "Come on! Let's go before there's nothing left!" Blaine pulled him along, not noticing Kurt's cheeks redden.

Later that day, Blaine stretched out on his bed and called his friends, Wes and David.

"Hey guys, how are things on your end?"

"This school is crap. First day and we're already loaded down with work," David complained, "You're on speaker, by the way."

"I figured as much. I just had orientation today. I start classes tomorrow."

"Lucky! Did'ja get your schedule?"

"Yeah, I picked it up at the office after lunch. The classes sound kinda easy, to tell you the truth."

"Blaine," Wes' voice rang out, "Every class is easy for you. You barely have to work for it like me and David."

"David and me."

"Just shut up, you grammar nazi, you!" The three friends laughed. Blaine's heart ached to be there with them, but knew it wasn't possible at this point. Even if Blaine tried to leave, his parents would throw a fit. He could always tell the principal he was human, but that could get him killed for all he knew.

"Hey, Blaine," David made it sound like a question, "You're coming home for winter break, right? Please, please say yes!"

"I should be. It wouldn't be 'proper' of my parents not to let me come home for Christmas," Blaine said bitterly. "They'll probably just go on a business trip as soon as I get back."

"Look on the bright side, Blaine," Blaine could already hear his grin, "We can have an awesome party with Trent, Jeff, Nick, and Thad! All us guys can play video games and watch movies-"

"-And completely trash my house?"

"Oh, come on, Blaine! Don't you trust us more than that? You've known us for years, " David complained.

"It's probably BECAUSE he's known us for years, David," Wes explained.

"You've got that right," Blaine quipped.

Then the door opened, a certain glasz-eyed boy walking through it.

"We'll talk about it, guys. I gotta go, okay? Bye," Blaine hung up the phone quickly but did his best to look calm about it. He'd be dead if Kurt, or anyone for that matter, realized he was human.

"Who was that?"

"Some old friends," Blaine feigned nonchalance. "They want to destroy my house."

"Huh?"

"Sorry. In other words: they want to have a party." Kurt laughed at that.

"They that bad?"

"Most definitely that bad," Blaine laughed with him.

The laughter died down and they simply stared. It was quiet and surreal. It made Blaine wonder what beautiful creature Kurt could possibly be. He almost asked too. He realized this and broke their gaze.

"So, um, where were you anyways?"

"Outside, I prefer fresh air over being inside."

"I can understand that, but it's warmer inside. I prefer being warm," Blaine pulled the comforter over him. "Feels sort of like being hugged, you know?"

Kurt giggled, "I suppose so. I'd say real hugs are better though," Blaine winced.

"Yeah, I... I guess they are..." Blaine quietly replied.

"Blaine?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just, uh, reminiscing," Blaine gave him a halfhearted smile.

"If you say so..."

—

Blaine spent the next week on edge, waiting to be exposed and killed. When Kurt asked why he looked so distressed, Blaine blamed his previous experiences with bullying. It was only half a lie.

There was, however, one person he was absolutely terrified of in particular: one Dave Karofsky. Dave was happy to give him a shove or a glare. He was ten times worse to Kurt though.

Sure, his back or arm might throb for awhile after being pushed into a locker, but he would notice the bruises on Kurt's when he didn't think Blaine was looking. Kurt had changed in front of Blaine before, so he knew it would be weird if that suddenly stopped. He always paled (which was really saying something considering Kurt's skin was already pale) when he would notice Karofsky, holding his breath and hoping he didn't notice him. It broke Blaine's heart to see his new friend like that.

He really wanted to ask Karofsky what his damage was, but he couldn't. If they saw any semblance of human in him, including strength in comparison to theirs, he would be dead. He figured he's more useful to Kurt alive, giving him words of warmth and wisdom.

It was getting difficult to even enjoy the ease of his classes. The classes were much harder than the ones in middle school, but they were still relatively easy for Blaine. Blaine had already read all the books they were supposed to read for English and was already teaching himself calculus even though he was currently in geometry. However, the easiness of his classes left him more time to think. Think and panic. Blaine would start thinking about solutions to his predicament. Then, as he kept crossing out ideas in his head, Blaine would start believing it was hopeless. After deciding it was hopeless, he would almost have a panic attack thinking about how he's going to be killed or tortured.

Blaine sighed, he really needed to keep his head occupied during class or he would have a full-blown panic attack.

"What's wrong?" Kurt jogged up beside Blaine.

"Oh, uh, the classes are way too boring and easy. I'm in geometry and I'm already teaching myself calculus. I'm also reading a physics textbook during science. It just isn't challenging."

"You're kidding, right? I'm loaded down with homework and complete and utter confusion," Kurt gaped at him.

"I could always tutor you. It only takes around twenty minutes to write the answers on my homework," Blaine gave him a wide smile.

"You don't even say you're going to do your homework! Just that you'll 'write the answers'!"

"Sorry, I guess I just catch on to things quickly," Blaine shrugged.

"More like have an IQ of 1000," Kurt mumbled. Blaine laughed at Kurt's puffed out cheeks.

"Well, then I'll share my prodigious IQ with you!" The two laughed as they walked down the hallway. Their happiness was interrupted by two, hard shoves. The two boys ended up against the lockers. Blaine groaned, Kurt stayed silent.

"Fags!" Karofsky yelled at them. Blaine slowly got up and held his hand out to Kurt. Kurt took the outstretched hand without a word.

"You okay, Kurt?" Blaine looked at him in concern. Kurt just nodded, Blaine frowned. "One of these days that jerk is gonna get what's coming to him," Blaine growled as he suddenly felt very angry. "One day he'll find out that payback's a bitch." The anger quickly dissipated when Kurt put his unoccupied hand on Blaine's shoulder.

"Just leave it, Blaine," Blaine looked into Kurt's pleading eyes. "He'd kill you. Literally," Blaine flinched at this. He'd almost forgotten that he wasn't in a normal school. "You'd never survive against a troll."

"Troll?"

"Yeah, everybody knows that's the only thing Karofsky could be. They're very strong, though usually not very smart. They rely heavily on their strength and are often soldiers," Kurt explained. "But even if that wasn't the case, revenge is never the answer, Blaine. Just let Lady Karma deal with him."

"Fiiiiiiiinnnnnnne! But only 'cause my best friend told me to," Blaine grinned.

"This friend sounds quite wise. They must be pretty amazing."

"Meh," Blaine said noncommittally. "He's average," Kurt punched his shoulder. "Ow!"

"Hmph," Kurt held his head up and looked away with his arms crossed.

"Hey, come on, Kurt. You know I was just kidding, right?" Kurt's frown twitched, giving him away. "Hey! You're just trying to guilt trip me for nothing, aren't you?" Kurt just laughed.

Blaine still couldn't believe how often he forgot Kurt wasn't human. He looked at Kurt and only saw a regular, human teenager. It was as comforting as it was unnerving. Kurt's presence had a calming effect on him for sure, but that fact that he got so comfortable was dangerous. Blaine was afraid he would let something slip if he got too comfortable.

"Are you okay?" Kurt saw Blaine's suddenly pensive look. The glaze over his eyes lifted as he smiled at the taller boy. "You can talk to me about anything, you know? I promise I won't judge."

_"Right, even you would judge me for being human, Kurt."_

Two nights ago...

_"I really hate humans," Kurt grumbled as he plopped down next to Blaine in the empty common room, causing said boy to flinch._

_"O-oh? Why?"_

_"Humans are horrible and cruel!"_

_"Not all of them, I'm sure," Blaine did his best to school his expression._

_"I can't believe that. They've hunted us down since the beginning of time!"_

_"Humans have a tendency to be afraid of things they can't explain. They also have a propensity to get rid of anything they're afraid of: spiders, snakes, supernatural creatures," Blaine shrugged, trying to remain indifferent. Truthfully, Blaine hoped to change Kurt's mind just in case he or anyone else found out he was human._

_"That doesn't give them the right to murder us!"_

_"I'm not saying it does. I'm saying they have a half-viable excuse. It's a survival instinct. As much as humans like to think they're not animals, the truth is that they are. All animals have a survival instinct — to kill or be killed, to live to see tomorrow. Like the fight-or-flight reaction."_

_"Why are you defending them?" Kurt sounded incredulous, making Blaine flinch._

_"I'm not really, I'm just looking at it objectively. I don't think what they do is right. But not all humans want to kill you."_

_"I'm not so sure," Kurt grumbled._

_"Kurt," Blaine turned to the boy in question, "Why did this suddenly come up, anyway? I feel like this has a more personal side to it." Kurt looked away and sighed sadly. "You can talk to me about it. I promise not to judge."_

_"Well," Kurt started hesitantly, "I used to go to a human school for middle school."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yeah, it wasn't much different than Dalton."_

_"But...?"_

_"Nobody liked me," he said curtly. "There were bullies, they called me names and shoved me into lockers. It wasn't everybody, but none of the humans helped me."_

_"So, Mercedes and the others were your only friends?" _

_Kurt had introduced his band of misfits to him a few days prior. They all seemed nice, even Santana seemed nice when you got past her bitchiness. Kurt said they all met in the beginning out middle school, having found out they all lived in an area specifically for supernatural creatures (so they could be themselves in peace), they stuck together like glue despite all their drama._

_"Yes, but they couldn't do anything. What were they supposed to do? They couldn't use their powers, that'd expose them," Kurt sighed. "So I just dealt with it 'til the end, knowing all supernatural creatures had to attend high schools like Dalton. Karofsky just reminded me of all that."_

_"I understand," Blaine said in lieu of an 'I'm sorry', knowing that never made anyone feel better. He took Kurt's hands in his, squeezing them lightly. "I swear, not everyone is out to get you, physically or mentally. That includes humans. I have some really awesome human friends that would take a bullet for me if I let them."_

_"Do they know? What you are, I mean."_

_Blaine hesitated, not wanting to lie, "I don't think it would matter if I was secretly a woman. We trusted each other. They were the only ones I could depend on back then."_

_"Oh..." It was obvious to Blaine that Kurt wanted to question him further, but thought better of it. "I'm still not convinced."_

Blaine put all of that out of his mind and decided to focus on an ever-changing color and the softness of the hand intertwined with his own.


	3. Singled Out

**A/N: Okay, so first I have to apologize to you all, like **_**really**_** apologize. I'm not dead. It's been a long, long while and I have no excuse other than: life. I also regret to inform you that I haven't been able to find the outline I made for this for **_**months**_** and that makes me really really upset, but I guess I'll just have to wing it until I either find it or can reassemble an outline. However, I know the general direction of the story, so don't fret. I hope you'll enjoy this since it's the first chapter you've had since last year. My god, I'm such a horrible person for that D:**

Chapter 3: Singled Out

"Let me go! Let me go!" A shrill voice practically screamed. Blaine jumped and instinctively backed into his dorm at the noise.

"That must be her…" Kurt mumbled as he pushed Blaine towards the cafeteria.

"Her?" He finally relaxed once they had left the building.

"There's a rumor going around that the only half-werewolf in school was trying to sneak out of her dorm. Her guards must've caught her."

"Guards? Sneak out? It's daylight!"

"I guess going to a human school made you unaware of all the other supernaturals. Half-werewolves are extremely volatile and quick to anger. That, coupled with the natural werewolf strength, makes them dangerous."

"That doesn't make it fair. Hurting one innocent person to save other innocents isn't right." Kurt shrugged.

"There's nothing we can do about it. I agree that it's unfair to coop someone up, a werewolf especially, and isolate her."

"Wait, isolate?" Kurt nodded sadly.

"No one can visit her." Blaine spun around at the unfamiliar voice. A girl with short, dark blond hair and brown eyes stood in front of him.

"Excuse me?"

"Sorry. That was rude. I'm Sarah Dalton. I have a bad habit of cutting into conversations like that one." She smiled sheepishly.

"It's okay. You're the principal's daughter, right? I'm Kurt Hummel," Kurt shook hands with Sarah.

"I sure am!"

"It's nice to meet you, Sarah. I'm Blaine Anderson," Blaine said, doing the same as Kurt had.

"Ah, yes, the only student from that human school in Westerville."

"Uh, right.," Blaine said nervously at her knowledge. "Anyway, what do you mean no one can visit her?"

"Becca Landing is not allowed to interact with anyone without her guards' permission. Her room is small like the rest of the singles. If she became angry it would be very difficult for someone to escape her fury. I'll admit, it's unfair. I can just feel the loneliness and anger rolling off her."

"Are you an empath?" Kurt clapped a hand over his mouth. "Sorry, I almost forgot about the rule." Sarah rolled her eyes.

"I think that's a stupid rule to have in a supernatural high school. So, yes, I'm an empath."

"So, you sense people's emotions?" Blaine guessed, considering the usual definition of empath.

"Yup! It can suck sometimes though, but you get used to it."

"_She talks about it like it's normal. Well, I guess it is for her."_

"Oh! Shoot! It was nice meeting you guys, but I seriously have to run. I hope I'll see you around!" Blaine watched in amazement as the small girl zipped away.

"That was fast…"

"They say empaths are very motivated."

"Maybe she should join track and field." The comment made Kurt chuckle. Blaine smiled at the sound.

"Come on, let's eat before there's nothing left," Kurt said, pulling Blaine into the cafeteria. Blaine smiled, but got lost in his thoughts as he so often did these days. He mechanically picked out a PB&J sandwich and sat down with Kurt at their little corner table. Blaine heard Kurt start talking and nodded his head and laughed at the right times, but couldn't shake how familiar the whole thing with Becca felt.

"_Isolated… makes me think of before._"

"-Laine! Blaine, you in there?" Kurt's voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, sorry."

"You okay?" The concerned way Kurt looked at him made him automatically smile to assure him.

"I'm fine. I just have a lot on my mind, is all."

"Then eat before the bell rings, Dummy. Otherwise, you'll end up complaining the rest of the day. I just know it." Blaine rolled his eyes.

"Yes, mother," he teased before shoving the sandwich into his mouth.

Blaine knew he'd get in trouble if they caught him, but he had to do this. _"It's not fair. I've got to do something or I'll regret it."_ Blaine found the room marked 'Do Not Enter Half Inside.' He took a deep breath, looking around before attempting to jimmy the lock. He silently rejoiced when the lock clicked open. He cautiously stepped inside.

If Blaine wasn't convinced about visiting her before, the sight he walked in on would have changed that in a heartbeat. The poor girl, Becca, he remembered, was lying facedown on her bed, loud sniffles could be heard. Blaine knocked on the closed door to get her attention. Her head shot up.

"Who are you?" Blaine could practically see walls come up behind her brown eyes.

"Blaine Anderson," he smiled softly. "Sorry if I'm bothering you. I just thought you deserved at least one visitor."

"They let you in here?"

"No," Blaine grinned at the rush of pride. He had gotten past guards that were some kind of supernatural creatures.

"Why… why would you want to see me?" She looked confused, "I'm dangerous and volatile."

"Are you?"

"What?"

"Are you dangerous and volatile?" This made her pause.

"I… I don't know."

"I think you're fine and, if you'd like, I think we should be friends."

"You don't know me!" Blaine was pretty sure he only had one head but Becca's expression made him almost wonder.

"But I could. I don't think it's fair to be isolated just 'cause you're different."

"_They should lock you away or something. That way none of us will get molested by you, Fag."_

"But what if the things they say are true?" She whispered it. Blaine just shrugged.

"I can get some armor if that'd make you feel better. Your genetics don't define you as a person."

Becca sniffled once more and tensed. Blaine started to sweat when she kept sniffing.

"How did you get in here?" He swallowed harshly.

"I jimmied the door."

"That door has hexes on it."

"Hexes?" Blaine's voice rose an octave.

"To prevent any supernatural from getting in or out without the caster knowing. It's why there aren't any actual guards outside my room." She sniffed once more. Becca slowly walked towards Blaine, who was visibly shaking at this point. Becca took a long breath through her nose once they were face to face. Her eyes narrowed. "You… you're a human?"

"_Keep calm, Blaine. Keep calm. Just play it cool."_

"A h-human?" Blaine cursed his nervous stutter, "I'm insulted."

"I can smell it, Human. Being half doesn't mean my nose is only half-decent. Why are you here?" Blaine relaxed when he didn't see any malice or ill-intent in her expression.

"I… They sent me to the wrong school…" The weight of his secret lifted. "I… you're not gonna kill me for being human?"

"Now I'm insulted. I wasn't gonna kill nor hate you for being yourself." She smiled, "It has nothing to do with your genetics. You said so two minutes ago." Blaine smiled. "You're lucky I'm the only werewolf at this school or you'd have been hunted down long before now." Blaine lost his smile and paled at the thought.

"Y-yeah…"

"Come on, let's talk. I promise I won't bite," she winked playfully. Blaine smiled again once more and followed her to sit down on her bed. "So, what's it like to be human?"

"Um, normal? I don't know, what's it like being a werewolf?"

"Half," she corrected. "Being half werewolf is Hell. They think I'm unstable just because my mother was human."

"Was? Did she change?" Becca snorted.

"No, she died giving birth to me." She gave him a look when he was about to apologize. "Besides, those movies you humans watch are screwing you. Werewolves can't make other people werewolves by biting them. They only do that because it's, um…. Kind of a genetic fetish. Don't ask, it's only a potential mate thing, so don't worry. You only smell human to me." Blaine chuckled.

"You'd have a hard time convincing me to be your mate if I smelled like anything else regardless." Becca frowned.

"Because I'm part werewolf?"

"No, because, uh, well, actually…" He took a deep breath, "Because you're a girl."

"Oh.' She shrugged, "Okay."

"You're okay with that?"

"It actually makes me feel better that you're not gonna try to make a move on me. So, who've you got your eye on instead?"

"What? No one. Besides, I'm supposed to be learning about you."

"About each other, you mean. Now, come on, please? I'll probably never have anyone else to tease until I graduate!"

"Ugh, it's not fair to guilt trip!" Becca stared at him. "Fine! I… his name is Kurt. He's my roommate."

"Wanky."

"Don't even. I heard that word enough times from his friend Santana."

"Does he know?"

"Yeah, he actually told me he was afraid I'd be homophobic and had planned to tell me first."

"Not that. Does he know that you're human." Blaine sighed.

"No. He… he hates humans. I can't tell him that. He's not just a crush, he's my best friend. I don't want to lose him. Or die, for that matter."

"It'll hurt you guys more if he finds out on his own."

"But he won't! You're the only one who knows."

"Thanks for the pressure."

"Well, I mean, I'm willing to bet you dislike more people in this school than you like, so I don't think you have to worry about anyone asking you."

"You're the only one in this school I know."

"True. Either way, we only ever talk about the whole human thing in here." Becca gave him a look.

"And where else would we talk, Human?"

"You could sneak out. Those hexes can't actually stop you. They just alert the person who cast them, right? You could probably make a break for it into the woods and we could talk while you get some fresh air and be back before they find you there." Becca gaped at him.

"You're a horrible influence. I hope you know that." She grinned, "But I think I just might love you for it.'

"Aww, love at first sight?" He teased. Becca rolled her eyes as Blaine glanced his watch. "Shit, I've gotta go ten minutes ago. Sneak out tomorrow at five?" Becca nodded. "Awesome! I'll see you tomorrow then!" He quickly hugged her goodbye, making her squeak in surprise, before rushing back to his dorm.

Now he'd just have to explain to Kurt why he missed dinner on pizza night.

**TBC**

**Next: Blaine meets up with Becca and gets a little jealous**

**I'm already writing the next chapter and have this arc planned out since it's short. I swear on my life I won't leave it this long! I'll commit shipokku for dishonoring myself if I do. **


	4. Poison In My Veins

Odd One Out

Chapter 4: Poison In My Veins

**Yes, the chapter title is a "Jealousy" reference. Anyone unfamiliar should look up Darren's song. I have it on replay at this very moment.**

It had taken at least fifteen minutes to convince Kurt that he just got caught up reading his physics textbook in the library when he'd asked about him missing dinner.

"I was worried sick," he said. "At least text me next time so I know you haven't been locked in a closet!" Blaine had nodded solemnly, having felt guilty for lying and making him worry.

Now, though, was a new day. He couldn't sit still all through breakfast, impatient for the meet-up with Becca. Blaine had to admit, he had been a little afraid at first, and not just of her werewolf-ness. He had been afraid she'd be mean or homophobic, but Blaine was so glad to be wrong. She was actually quite nice, a little forward, but still nice. Though, the insecure part of himself wondered if it was a 'take what you can get' thing for her. He pushed the thoughts out of his mind.

Kurt gave him an amused look when he noticed Blaine's bouncing. He shook his head and went back to eating, Blaine just grinned. Blaine knew today would be great.

Until it wasn't.

Kurt and Blaine had English together first period. They only ever had an empty chair between them because the occupant had changed their schedule, so one boy usually just hopped into that chair after the teacher had taken attendance. Today was different.

"Class," the teacher called to attention, "We have a new student today." She gestured towards a young boy with blonde hair, violet eyes, and pointed ears. Blaine, despite his limited and partially fictitious knowledge of the supernatural, assumed he was an elf. Blaine couldn't deny he was handsome, he groaned at the thought of watching a bunch of girls fawn over him.

"Hello," his voice was a tenor, "I'm Skylar Wells. It is a pleasure to meet all of you." He smiled and showed off his stark white teeth.

"Alright, Mr. Wells, you can sit between those two boys there," she pointed towards Kurt and Blaine. "Would you please raise your hands, Mr. Hummel, Mr. Anderson?" They both did, Blaine merely put his arm on the desk and waved. Skylar strolled over and slid into the seat between them.

"Hello," Skylar said to Kurt. "I like your outfit, it looks very good on you." Kurt blushed lightly. Blaine silently growled.

"Oh, um, thank you."

"Oh, are you a countertenor? Do you sing?" Kurt smiled.

"Yes, I do! I can sing up to a high F." Skylar continued to talk until the teacher called the class to attention again. He gave Kurt what Blaine thought to be the slimiest smile he'd ever seen, but Kurt didn't seem to think so and smiled back. Blaine glared at Skylar for the rest of the class.

Afterwards, Skylar seemed to show up everywhere: the hallways, Kurt's classes, their lunch table. Blaine was getting more and more frustrated with Skylar's obvious flirting.

"I hate him, Becca! He keeps hitting on Kurt and it just pisses me off!" Blaine paced back and forth across the forest dirt as soon as Becca had met him there. "Why did he have to transfer in with his stupid blond hair and his stupid violet eyes and his stupid white smile? Ugh!"

"Wow, calm down, Human," Blaine automatically shushed her. She rolled her eyes. "You look more dangerous than they assume I am when I'm mad. Don't forget what you're up against. This isn't something you can fight out."

"…Why do you have to be the reasonable one?" Blaine pouted.

"You can be the reasonable one next time I get upset, 'kay?" Becca smiled. Blaine smiled back, feeling like he had a sister (or hag) of sorts. "However, I think you need to at least give this guy a warning. He doesn't seem to be the violent type, so as long as you don't provoke him into punching you, I think you should be fine. Use your charming words, Blaine Anderson." Blaine chuckled and gave her a hug. He checked his watch.

"You'd better get going before they find you," she nodded.

"Meet me in my room after curfew?" He nodded as well before she zipped off. Now, Blaine had something he needed to do.

"Hey," Blaine caught up to Skylar when he spotted him after dinner. Skylar smiled until he saw the look on Blaine's face.

"Yes?"

"I think we should talk." Blaine turned a marched to one of the sound-proof study rooms in the library, Skylar following behind him. He let Skylar in through the glass door before entering and closing the door.

"So-"

"I don't like you," Blaine interrupted. "I don't like the way you talk to Kurt and I don't like the way you look at him like he's a big piece of meat."

"I'll have you know I'm a vegetarian." Blaine shot him a Kurt Hummel-esque glare. "I get it. You're jealous, aren't you? He rejected you and now you don't want anyone else to have him."

"I'm his best friend. Just stop coming onto him." His voice suddenly darkened and lowered, "I will not hesitate to kill you if you lay a finger on him in any way, shape, or form." Blaine felt as if he could just strangle Skylar by staring him down.

"You're not his dad, Blaine." The calm statement snapped him out of his trance. "You can't choose what's right for him. That's his choice. Besides," Skylar smiled, "I don't think he has anything to worry about with a friend like you. I'd kill to have someone care about me like you do him." Blaine stared at Skylar like he was some supernatural creature…

"_Oh, wait, he is a supernatural creature…_" Blaine looked down, suddenly feeling ashamed, "Just… just don't hurt him. He's important to me." Skylar patted him on the shoulder.

"Never. Besides, flirty is just my natural disposition. I'd flirt with you if I had known you were gay."

"H-huh?"

"Now I can see how obvious it is. You're just an alpha-gay. It must be impossible to get guys."

"Um…"

"I can help you with that if you want. I'm still willing to bet you want Ku-."

"Okay, end of conversation now. No hard feelings, we can be amicable now, goodbye. I have somewhere to be," Blaine shot out of the room with a crimson face.

He had to calm himself down before getting near Becca's room. He took out his phone and shot a quick text to Kurt saying he had to get something he'd forgotten in a classroom. He didn't want Kurt to worry, even if the guilt from lying was still broiling inside him. He sighed and jimmied the lock to Becca's door again once he'd calmed down enough to get to it. He quickly stepped through and closed the door behind him.

"How'd it go?"

"Huh?"

"With Skylar? I can smell the adrenaline on you." She grinned wolfishly.

"_Funny, Blaine. Wolfishly…_" Blaine chuckled. "Um, well it worked out. We're on better terms now. I'm surprised he didn't try to attack me after I had told him I'd kill him if he touched Kurt."

"Blaine! I told you not to provoke him! You could've been killed yourself! Are you out of your mind? Don't forget who you are, Blaine. I hate having to remind you of how much weaker you are, but you have to stay conscious of that! One wrong move and you'll be torn to shreds." Blaine avoided her harsh gaze.

"Yes, Mom." Blaine grumbled.

"Very funny," her expression matched her venomous tone.

"Okay, I'm sorry." Blaine looked into her eyes now, "I don't even know what came over me. I hate violence. I've never said stuff like that before." Becca hugged him.

"I think people change when they have someone they want to protect." Blaine looked at her and blushed, realizing she didn't just mean Kurt and him. Just the two days of knowing each other had meant so much to her, the half-werewolf that had always been alone. Blaine hugged her back.

"Yeah. I suppose I'm only human after all." Footsteps could be heard outside the room. The two went silent, holding their breaths until the footsteps completely faded away into the distance. "I should probably get going. See you tomorrow?"

"Of course," she paused. "And Blaine?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you, again. For being my friend. People are wrong about humans."

"Thank you, but just as not all supernaturals are bad, not all humans are good," Blaine stated before heading to his room.

**This arc is very short because it's kind of a prologue. The last chapter is next and I've already got it written. I just need to type it up. I should be able to update faster, but I'm still gonna have to BS some of this because that outline I'd lost had everything for all five arcs (prologue and all four years of school). I'm creating a new outline at the moment, but it is definitely not as detailed as the original. I'll have the next chapter up ASAP. I'll also be revealing Kurt's race soon. Possibly next chapter.**


	5. Revelations

Chapter 5: Revelations

**Hey! Due to popular demand (and plot demand), you'll finally find out what Kurt is! His race will be explained more in the future, so I'm not going to include a description here in the A/N. You'll notice there will be a specific theme in the Klaine relationship for a few chapters, including this one. Also, thank you for your responses! You guys are gonna give me a big head.**

Blaine woke up groggy and tired. His bleary eyes looked around the room and spotted Kurt all spiffy and ready for the day.

"Morning…" Blaine croaked out. Kurt chuckled nervously.

"Good morning to you too, Sunshine," he teased. Blaine saw through it. He sat up in his bed.

"Kurt, is something wrong?" Said boy bit his lip. Blaine patted his bed for him to sit down.

"I… can I trust you, Blaine?"

"Of course, I thought you already did."

"I do, but… it's hard to trust people with this and it's against the rules…"

"You can tell me anything, Kurt." Kurt bit his lower lip again.

"I want to tell you what I am." Blaine's eyes widened. "You don't have to tell me what you are, but I want you to know."

"_Wow, okay, feeling horrible right now. I should say no._" Blaine opened his moth, "Okay." He closed it quickly. "_What happened to saying no? I hope Kurt never tries alcohol. I'd end up an alcoholic if he asked me to drink with him._"

"I know you don't know much about supernaturals, but I'm a Karlan."

"A what?"

"A Karlan," Kurt repeated. "I come from the Tree of Life. I suppose we could be compared to faeries, but our strength comes from virtue instead of just birth."

"That's much cooler than what I am… um. I'm sorry, I'm still uncomfortable with telling anyone what I am."

"That's okay," Kurt smiled. "I'll be here if you want to tell me."

Blaine smiled back half-heartedly.

After Kurt had left, Blaine performed his morning routine with a bitter taste in his mouth. "_I'm so sorry, Kurt. I can't tell you. I hate lying to you…_" He frowned all the way to the cafeteria. "_I just know today will be awful._" He stepped into the cafeteria.

Everything went silent.

Blaine gulped when he noticed they were all staring at him. He persevered towards the lunch line, every step a clap of thunder in the silent cafeteria. Blaine nervously looked down, accidentally bumping into someone. The person pushed him down.

"Don't touch me, Human." Blaine paled and stood up quickly. The other students surrounded him. Blaine saw no exits. Blaine knew he'd die.

The cafeteria doors literally flew off their hinges, hitting students near it. A figure burst through the wall of students and grabbed Blaine around his waist.

"You okay, Blainers? He opened his eyes, that had closed at some point between his shock and his fear, to see the brunette in what he assumed to be her wolf form. Becca had a long snout now and was covered in fur, but was otherwise the same. Blaine would've wondered if it was because she was half if he wasn't so terrified.

"Becca?"

"I'm getting you out of here, Mr. Homo-sapien." She grinned, showing off her enlarged canines. Becca's grin vanished as she turned to the crowd and growled. "Get out of the way willingly or be forced. Is this human really worth getting killed over?" The words made some back down, but made some come even closer.

"We need to make an example," came Karofsky's voice, right behind Blaine. "Humans can't just show up at a supernatural school and expect to get away with it."

"Dumb troll! You're just jealous because he's better than you." She turned to Blaine. "Get on my back." Blaine complied. She turned back to Karofsky, "I'll deal with you later, Troll." With that, she shoved herself, and Blaine, through the crowd into the open air. She didn't stop until they were well into the woods. She let him down gently and returned to her normal appearance. Blaine continued to cling to her waist. "You okay?" She asked softly.

"No," he decided to be honest. "No," he croaked out again. Becca unhooked Blaine's arms and turned around to hug him.

"Hey, it's okay. Look on the bright side, you can go home now."

"I don't want to go home." Blaine's eyes watered. "This is my home. I want to stay here with you and Kurt and everyone. But now I can't. I have to go back to my own personal Hell-on-a-stick." He let his tears flow freely.

"I'm sorry it turned out this way, Blaine." Blaine and Becca's heads shot up at the voice. Sarah stepped into their view with a forlorn expression.

"S-Sarah?"

"I trailed your emotions here. I wanted to say goodbye. I don't resent you for being human, I'm practically human myself. But you must go. A human will get killed here. I'll make sure my father transfers you to an adequate school, but that's the most I can do." Becca let Blaine go so Sarah could hug him.

"Is Kurt angry?" Sarah hesitated. That gave Blaine his answer.

"He's… upset and confused."

"He hates me."

"He doesn't," Sarah said firmly.

"Why are you doing this?" Sarah paused.

"I know about you sneaking into Becca's room," she stated.

"Y-you did?"

"I did." She smiled. "I also saw you two in the forest. I also… saw Karofsky go by her room when you were in there. That's how he knew. I wish I could've stopped him, Blaine. I wish with everything that I could've."

"So, this is out of guilt?"

"No, never. When I saw how you made Becca smile in that forest, made a girl who couldn't have been happy for a very long time smile, I didn't need to be an empath to know that you were more than just a kind person and a handsome face. You are a friend. Just feeling all your emotions when you had been nearby made me feel close to you after I had seen that." She hugged him tighter. "You an amazing person, Blaine. No matter where you go, don't let anyone tell you otherwise." Blaine tried to resist, but he started sobbing all over again.

"T-thank you," he managed to get out.

"You should get going," Sarah said with a much softer tone.

"Yeah…" Sarah squeezed his shoulder.

"Come on," Becca took Blaine's hand. "I'll take you to the station." He nodded, stepping away from Sarah. As they walked away, he felt Sarah send a wave of affection to him. He appreciated the gesture.

The walk to the track was silent. Blaine held Becca's hand tightly, she didn't complain. They sat on a nearby bench when they got there.

"_I'm running away again,_" he thought. "_I'm running away from the place where I finally felt happy, even with Karofsky breathing down my neck. And then there's Kurt. Kurt who understands and is - probably 'was' now - the best friend I've ever had._" Blaine's fists clenched.

"Are you okay, Blaine? Oh - sorry, stupid question. Blaine let go of her hand and stood up.

"I'm not leaving."

**This is the end of Arc I. Arc II is next chapter and some interesting things will happen… and no worries, I already have that one written too. It just needs to be typed now. I'll try to figure out a schedule for updating, but it'll be kind of irregular until I can fit in time to write it regularly. I hope you enjoyed this! Oh, it's kind of early (I think it's on the 23****rd****), but I want to wish you all a happy Earth Day before I forget. :3**


End file.
